Winter Wonderland
by DamonElena2012
Summary: Hey, this is the redo of my story Winter Wonderland... Please R/R! Stefan and Elena have a fight, Elena in her attempt to leave found out that she was now snowed in... with the Salvatore brothers. Better than it sounds... Hopefully... DELENA
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, so this is my redo of my other story, sorry if I've made anyone upset about it but uh… yeah… I really want to know what you guys think of this so here it is… Oh and it's set around the first 5 episodes of Season 2. Enjoy… Oh and it's night time =]**_

Elena was sitting on Stefan's bed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled against her lips. They had plans to spend Christmas together with Elena's family. She was quite surprised that Stefan hadn't mentioned anything about spending it with Damon. He had been acting extremely protective of her lately whenever Damon was around as if he was going to hurt her.

Although she hated when he treated her like she was a child that was in danger of falling, whenever he kissed her she just put all those thoughts to rest and gave in to him.

"Mm, Kath- ", Stefan stopped mid-sentence, hoping with his entire mind that she didn't hear what he just moaned against her lips.

Elena pulling back and staring into his eyes told him she definitely heard, "What did you just say? "

"Elena, I'm so sorry, I was distracted and… I just, Elena please, I'm sorry! ", Stefan said to the wide-eyed Brunette.

Elena was in her own little world, the moment Stefan had been about to say Katherine she zoned out, he had said _her _name. She felt humiliated; she needed to get out of this room. Out of this house. Now.

Bounding down the stairs, taking three at a time didn't prepare for bumping in to what felt like a wall. Her eyes looked up to find Damon looking back at her, concern written all over his face. Yes, that was right, she just ran into Damon Salvatore's chest.

"Elena, slow down, just think for a second. ", said Damon, attempting to get her to calm down.

Elena's voice was shaky as she replied, "How can I slow down? He said her name, Damon! ", she whispered, wavering for a second from how fast this had all happened.

Damon closed his eyes, he's heard it all and he knew that Elena wouldn't forget this. He wanted to kiss her and take away all her pain but he couldn't do that. She loved his brother, even after this he knew she would always love him. That's just what they did. Fight, break up and get back together about a week after.

He sighed and wiped away a lone tear with his thumb, "Look at me, Elena. ", her head lifted up so she could stare into his sapphire eyes.

"Calm down, sit down and clear your head for a while. ", said Damon, putting a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Damon, I'm really not planning on sticking around. I just want to get home, go to sleep and forget everything about Katherine. ", said Elena, rushing to the door only to find Damon in front of her again before she could reach the door knob.

"What's going on? ", she asked him, confused.

Damon sighed and gestured to the window, "Take a look. ", he said, moving to his

Elena moved towards the window, expecting to find her car there with the view of the driveway and trees, but instead she found snow blocking the whole window.

Her eyes widened and she turned to Damon who was casually taking a sip from his tumbler most likely full of scotch.

"Damon, Christmas is in 4 days! How long will it take for the snow to go down? ", exclaimed Elena, walking towards him.

"I don't know, it depends on how much more it snows. ", said Damon, putting the glass down and walking to the kitchen.

"What if it doesn't go down before Christmas? What if I'm stuck here for more than a week? What if- ", Damon cut her off.

"What if Bunnies started falling from the sky and it started raining fairies! ", exclaimed Damon, sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes at his remark, listening as he continued, "Just calm down, there's a fifty-fifty chance of the snow going down before Christmas. ", said Damon.

Elena turned around to Stefan's voice, "Elena, can I _please_ talk to you? ", said Stefan, his voice filled with hope.

Elena sighed, "Stefan, just give me some space, I just need some time to think about this. ", said Elena, her voice obvious with exhaustion.

Stefan looked towards the ground, nodding, "I understand, I'll be upstairs when you're ready. "

Elena collapsed onto the couch, putting her head in her hands, catching the attention of the older Salvatore brother as he walked back into the lounge room.

"You need a distraction. ", said Damon, staring into the doe eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You think? ", said Elena, sarcastically.

Damon walked over to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her up, keeping her close to him a little longer than he should've and dragged her upstairs.

"Damon, where are we going? ", asked Elena, frowning, upstairs would mean having to face Stefan, something she really didn't want to do.

"Just relax, I promise you'll enjoy It. ", said Damon, his hand still had a firm grip on hers.

Elena sighed and let him guide her to an empty room that looked like a laundry room.

"Wow… This is… special. ", said Elena, sarcastically.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, lifting his arm up and pulling a rope, bringing down a set of stairs.

"Up. ", said Damon, gesturing for her to go first.

She stepped on to them and soon found herself in the boarding house attic, but this wasn't one of those tiny attics that hold boxes of things, no this attic was huge! There were little boxes of Christmas Decorations and collectibles.

"We're going to the roof, kitten. ", said Damon, pulling her towards another set of stairs with a window at the top.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that. ", said Elena, tiredly.

Damon rolled his eyes and let go of her hand to climb up the stairs first, knowing it would be dangerous if Elena went up there first because it was extremely slippery. He walked up, opening the window and stepping out into the cold night air.

When Damon signalled Elena to come up she walked up the stairs, the last step was slippery, causing her to fall over. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact but instead she felt warm arms wrap around her. Elena opened her eyes to find Damon's face incredibly close to hers that she was almost too scared to breathe.

Damon slowly brought her back up and steadied her, taking her hand and walking her carefully to a window spot where they could sit down.

When they were seated Elena looked up, finally realising what Damon was talking about.

It had to be the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, snow was softly falling over the rooftops, the sun set lighting up the town, magically.

"Damon, it's beautiful. ", said Elena, still in awe of the sight.

Damon looked to the brunette; the sun set made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Elena turned to Damon and had to stop herself form gasping; his sapphire eyes were lit up in the sun set and she could've sworn she saw more emotions in his eyes than ever before. Happiness, awe, sadness and… love.

The whole world stopped for just one moment while Damon and Elena stared at the sun set.

The cold, night air was starting to affect Elena and she shivered running her hands up and down her arms I an attempt to warm herself up, catching Damon's attention.

He quickly shook off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, moving closer to her, running his hands up and down her arms, warming her up even more.

She leaned into his touch and slowly rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly realising how tired she was.

"Thank you. ", said Elena, smiling as she realised he had taken her mind off of Stefan.

"For what? ", asked Damon, turning to face her.

"Distracting me. "

_**Hey! Sooo there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'll have the next chapter up after I get the next chapter of Happy Birthday Damon, so please review… Hope I haven't lost anyone…**_

_**=] ~Gen**_


	2. Chapter 2

Damon placed Elena onto the couch, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder and as much as he would've wanted her to stay on his shoulder he knew her comfort would always come first. Walking to the closet, he grabbed the warmest blanket he could find, pulling it over her shoulders.

She stirred slightly, her eyes opening a crack, "Damon? "

"Hey, you fell asleep on my shoulder, I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in Stefan's room and the other rooms haven't been cleaned in a while, I thought the couch would be the next alternative. ", said Damon.

Elena yawned, "Oh, OK, thank you. ", said Elena, obviously half asleep.

As her eyes closed again, Damon flashed upstairs to get one of her pillows and walked to the lounge to rest her head on it.

****Winter Wonderland****

"Damon. ", came the voice that broke Damon's thoughts.

Damon turned to find his brother standing there, his hand running through his hair.

"I'm guessing Elena's asleep. ", stated Stefan, leaning against his doorframe.

At Damon's nod, Stefan continued, "I need to talk to her, is she downstairs? "

"She's asleep on the couch. ", replied Damon, slowly making his way to his room.

"Why didn't she come upstairs to talk to me? ", asked Stefan, a frown on his face.

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity, "Oh, I don't know, Stefan, maybe it's because of the fact that you were kissing her and you moaned your ex's name that just so happens to be planning something that we don't know about. ", said Damon, shutting his bedroom door in Stefan's face.

Stefan sighed and slowly walked to his room, he'd screwed things up.

****Winter Wonderland****

Morning came quickly for Elena; the last thing she remembered was being on the roof with Damon. She must've fallen asleep on his shoulder. She observed her surroundings, recognizing the boarding house parlour; Damon must've put her on the couch.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention to the stairs where she spotted Damon in his usual jeans with a white V-neck shirt that complemented his abs and biceps.

Elena yawned ran her hands through her hair as Damon smiled at her, "Good Morning, Elena. ", said Damon, a sort of perkiness to his tone.

"Morning. Did you put me on the couch last night? ", asked Elena.

Damon nodded, "Mm hm, you fell asleep on my shoulder and I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in Stefan's bed. "

Elena nodded, "Where is Stefan? I need to talk to him. ", said Elena, pulling the duvet off of herself.

Damon sighed quietly, "I think he's in his room. "

Elena frowned at the sigh he probably though she couldn't hear, "You OK? "

Damon looked to her and smirked, "Do you care? "

Elena was about to reply but the sound of footsteps interrupted her, she turned her head to find Stefan there, looking guilty.

"Elena, can I please talk to you? ", Stefan asked, almost desperately.

Elena sighed and took a sudden interest in the floor, "Yeah, OK. ", she replied as Stefan turned to Damon with a glare,

"Damon, do you mind uh leaving Elena and I alone for a while. "

Damon rolled his eyes, "You wish is my command, St. Stefan. "

The second Damon walked into the kitchen; Stefan turned his attention back to Elena.

"Elena, I swear I didn't mean to do it. It just came out, I- ", Elena interrupted him.

"It's not about that, Stefan, OK? It's about the fact that you were thinking about her while we were kissing! ", exclaimed Elena, tears threatening to crowd her eyes.

Stefan sighed, "Elena, if I could go back in time and change what I did- ", he was interrupted yet again.

"Well you can't. ", Elena stated simply, finally allowing the tears spilled.

Stefan knew that he was so close to breaking down, he averted her gaze and sighed, "So what does this mean… for us? "

Elena's voice quivered as she replied, "I don't think there can be an us anymore, Stefan. "

Stefan slowly nodded as the tears fell from his eyes, "I love you. "

Elena whimpered as she replied, "I know. I love you too. "

Stefan stumbled away, slowly, "I don't think I can… I just need some… time to… I just… ", Stefan didn't think he could finish his sentence.

Elena nodded, "I understand. "

Stefan slowly walked away, going upstairs, leaving Elena alone. She wiped at her eyes an walked to the couch, sitting down on it and putting her face in her hands.

****Winter Wonderland****

Damon was in the kitchen, he had heard everything. It's not like he wanted to eavesdrop, although he might've a little bit, but just hearing Elena's heartbroken voice makes him heartbroken.

He was going to make her a nice dinner and try to cheer her up even if he had to tear the house down to do so.

He started to get all the things he needed to make pasta; he wanted her to feel happy so he needed a way to distract her.

DAMON'S P.O.V

That's when the idea popped in to my head. Christmas was in a few days. They could put up the Christmas tree and decorations.

I took the two plates of pasta that were sitting on the bench, walking into the parlour and placing them on the table.

Elena was still sitting where she was minutes ago and although he couldn't see her, he could tell her face had dried tears.

He approached her slowly, "Elena. "

She sniffed and turned to look at him, "What do you want, Damon? "

He touched her cheek for a moment, placing a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Dinner's on the table. "

Elena closed her eyes and calmed herself for a moment, "Alright. ", she replied as she stood up, following Damon to the table.

_**OK, sorry for such a late update, I have no excuse, I'm a slacker. -_- I'll have the next chapter up soon and it'll have much more Delena in it since this was just an attempt to get Stefan out the picture. :D Remember that more reviews equals faster updates…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner went by quickly and Damon had actually managed to make her laugh. It was like no matter what mood she was in, Damon could make her smile or laugh. No Elena, STOP IT! She tried to think of Stefan, the image of his golden hair, toned body and his eyes that were… Wait, what colour were his eyes again? They definitely weren't blue, which was the colour of Damon's eyes. His beautiful sapphire eyes… STOP IT!

Damon was calling her name as she snapped back to reality. He stopped as he realised her eyes focus on him.

Damon sighed, "You zoned out on me, I was worried for a second. What were you thinking about? "

"Your eyes. " Elena blurted out, still not completely aware of what she was saying.

Damon was taken back for a second, "What did you just say? "

As she realised what she's just said, her eyes widened, "I… Uh… Umm… "

Elena was at a loss for words as Damon's confused look turned into a smirk.

"You were thinking about my eyes? " asked Damon, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elena's eyes widened as she tried to think of an excuse to cover the words she'd just said, "I zoned out, remember? I didn't know what I was saying. " She thought her excuse was good enough, that was until Damon started laughing.

"Nice excuse, Lena. " said Damon, still chuckling, making his way to the kitchen.

"Damon- " he cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Oh relax, Elena. A lot of people love my eyes, it's one of the biggest parts of my charm. " said Damon, smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Along with her muscles. " Elena muttered under her breath, instantly questioning why she did.

"Any how hot I am. " added Damon as Elena smacked her hand on her forehead.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in the boarding house with the two Salvatore brothers, one is my ex and the other one is the arrogant egomaniac. " said Elena, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools in exhaustion.

Damon turned his attention to the fridge, grabbing a blood bag out and turning to Elena, "One, actually. "

Elena's face filled with confusion as he continued, "Stefan has left the building. "

Elena frowned, hopping off the stool and running towards the stairs, to Stefan's room. She found it empty and started to fear that what Damon said was true.

She found Damon downstairs in the parlour, drinking from a blood bag like it was a cocktail.

She cringed at the sight; blood still made her nauseous which was bad because she was in a town filled with vampires.

"Why did he leave? " Elena wondered out loud.

"Why are you asking me? Do I look like Stefan? " replied Damon, chucking the empty blood bag on the table.

Elena sighed, "Damon, I don't know what I'm doing. I've broken up with Stefan, Katherine is ruining every plan we have and now we're snowed in for Christmas. What could be worse? " she exclaimed.

"Elena, you're looking at this the wrong way. You broke up with Stefan- no more annoying jealous boyfriend. Katherine is ruining our plans- this gives us time to think of a new one and you're snowed in? This gives you time to rest and let go for a while. " said Damon, slowly moving his hand on to her leg.

Elena sighed, "Yeah, I guess. And how many days until Christmas? Like 3? 2? Have you even got a Christmas tree up in this house. "

Damon shook his head, "No, I haven't celebrated Christmas in like 90 years. And how are we going to get a Christmas tree? I just realised we can't even get out the door. "

Elena smiled, turning to him but before she could say anything, a sound of glass breaking filled the boarding house.

They both sat up quickly, both having alarmed looks on their faces.

"What was that? " asked Elena, standing up, turning towards the stairs.

"I don't know. " replied Damon, hastily walking up the stairs but keeping cautious, just in case something pops up out of nowhere.

As him and Elena slowly walked up the hall, looking for something out of the ordinary, one room made of both of their eyes widen.

"How did this happen? " exclaimed Elena, taking in the sight of a room full of snow.

"The pressure of the snow on the glass must've been too much and it shattered. " said Damon, walking to the other side of the room, picking up what Elena believed was some glass. He smirked as he bundled the snow in to a ball, slowly turning around.

He aimed it at her chest and laughed as it landed right where he wanted it to.

"DAMON! " screamed Elena in surprise, brushing the snow off her shirt. "You're gonna pay! "

Elena dived at him, taking him down to the snow-covered floor.

They were both in hysterics by the time they reached the floor, rolling over one another, trying to get the upper hand. That was until Elena stood over him, a bundle of snow in her hand, holding it over his head.

"You wouldn't dare. " said Damon, knowing he could escape at the click of a finger.

Elena grinned even more, dropping the snowball right on to his forehead.

Running off in the opposite direction, down the stairs, Elena wasn't ready to be lifted over Damon's shoulder and slammed on to the lounge in the parlour.

By now, she was laughing so much she almost couldn't breathe.

"Alright Damon, I surrender! " she got out as she was tickled by Damon.

"Do you think I'm hot? " exclaimed Damon, raising his eye brows and tickling her stomach.

"Damon! " she exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm not going to stop until you say it! " said Damon, going to attack her sides.

"OK, Damon, you're really hot! " exclaimed Elena, grabbing his hands, trying to ward him off.

"Thank you! Now I need to go seal off that door, I'll be back in a few. " said Damon, turning to walk down the stairs but stopping when he heard Elena's teeth chatter, and her slight intake of breath when she shivered.

"You cold? " he asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

At her nod, he swiftly took off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders as she snuggled in to it, smiling at his generosity, "Thank you, Damon. " she said, lying down on the couch, smiling.

She stared at his retreating back, as he went up the stairs to seal off the room.

Wait, was she staring at him? Wearing his jacket and getting in to a snow ball fight with him? If anyone didn't know them, they would've thought her and Damon were together. So she decided to do the only thing that helped her decide things. Write in her diary.

Meanwhile upstairs, Damon had finished taping the cracks of the door, he was planning to wait for the snow to go down, and then he'd clean it up. Right now, his first priority was Elena. He stood still when he heard her moving around downstairs. She was probably going to get her diary. She usually did that when she was feeling a whole bunch of emotions.

He walked down the stairs to find her writing in her diary, as he thought she would be. He wanted nothing more than to walk over there, take the diary out of her hands and kiss her, take away all her pain. But he couldn't do that, not now and probably not ever.

So he just decided to let her write in her diary for a while and try to occupy himself by going upt o his room and watch some TV.

_**OK, so I didn't get a review on the last chapter but I got a whole bunch of favouriting and story alerts, so please if you like the story, voice it! Anyway I have a question that I need answered before I continue.**_

_**Do you want the romance to come sooner or later?**_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Gen**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear diary,_

_That last 2 days have gone by in a rush, Stefan and I have taken a turn for the worse, we've broken up and he's left me snowed in the boarding house with Damon Salvatore, that's right, I'm stuck here in the boarding house, two days before Christmas with Damon Salvatore. Stefan left when we broke up, I didn't expect that, I thought he would've stayed for Christmas but I guess I can understand why he did it. It probably would've been a bit uncomfortable when they faced each other. But wait a second, I haven't even written why we broke up. We were kissing up in his room, when he started to say Katherine's name. I got really mad, like, really, really, mad. I went downstairs and ran in to Damon. He saw how upset I was and decided to take my mind off of it, he took to me to the roof and we watched the sun rise over the clouds and falling snow. It was beautiful, I'm actually quite worried that spending this much time with Damon might trigger something that has been bubbling between us for almost a year now. I think I may be developing feelings for him, I'm feeling pretty toasty in his jacket right now, that's becoming a thing between us, and I've worn his jacket twice in the last 2 days. We had a snow ball fight today and I have to say, I didn't think of Stefan once. With all of this going on, the fog that has clouded my vision to what I'm feeling towards Damon is clearing up. I'm falling in love with the older Salvatore brother. Hold on, did I just write that? I shouldn't be thinking these things! Should I? It's not like I'd be cheating on anyone is- NO! I can't do this._

_The pressure of the snow on the window broke a window upstairs and Damon just sealed the door, he's up in his room right now, probably watching TV to pass the time. Anyway, I'm getting kind of sleepy, I'm gonna go see what Damon's up to, to see if I can sleep in a bed tonight, rather than the lounge I the parlour. It's not the comfiest thing in the world._

_~Elena_

Elena closed her book and set it on the table, walking up the stairs to Damon's room.

"Damon? " she asked, opening the door slowly.

"Mm Hm, " said Damon, turning to her from the book he was reading.

"I was wondering if I could sleep in one of the guest rooms, there's a bunch of free rooms in this house. " said Elena, walking over to him and crossing her arms.

"Mm, you look good in my jacket, you need to wear it more often. " said Damon, tilting his head to the side and not paying attention to her previous comment.

"Damon, are you even listening to me? " she asked, sighing.

"Oh, I'm listening, just don't feel like responding to your previous comment. "

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Damon, can I sleep in one of the guest of rooms? "

"Well, I would've agreed by now if you could but they haven't been cleaned in a long time and I don't want you to be breathing in dirt and dust. " said Damon, switching on the TV.

Elena sighed, "OK, never mind. " said Elena, turning to walk away.

"Hey, Lena, wait a second. " he said, sitting up on his bed.

Elena turned to face him, "Yeah? "

"Stay and watch some TV with me. " suggested Damon, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled slightly, she knew she should probably say no but like he said, it was time for her to let go for a while, "Sure. " she said. "What are we watching? "

Damon moved aside a bit, giving Elena room to sit next to him, "I don't know, but I kind of wanna watch a horror movie. "

She shook her head, "NO! I hate horror movies, they're scary! "

"Says the girl who fought off a vampire with a number two pencil. " said Damon, chuckling.

Elena laughed, "Well, it's not like that, horror movies have suspense and you don't know what'll pop up! " she laughed even more when she realised that was pretty much describing this town.

Damon chuckled, "We're watching a horror movie. "

"No! Please? " exclaimed Elena and Damon failed to suppress a goofy grin.

_She's so cute_, he thought to himself.

"Oh relax, I'll be here to protect you from the fictional characters that pop out of the screen and kill you. " said Damon, chuckling, making Elena roll her eyes.

"Fine, we'll watch a horror movie, what's on? " asked Elena, getting comfier on the bed.

Damon skimmed through the channels, when one movie caught his attention, "Hmm, Paranormal Activity just started. " said Damon, turning up the volume.

Elena's eyes widened, "Oh no, Caroline watched that and she told me it was the scariest movie she'd ever scene. "

Damon rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well that's just Barbie, I bet it's not even scary. "

"Damon, you're a vampire, of course you're not going to be freaked out by this! " exclaimed Elena, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're so stubborn, just watch it and if you get scared, you can close your eyes and I'll tell you when it's over. " said Damon, turning to her. "Now shut up, the movie's starting. "

She sighed and started to watch the movie.

****Winter Wonderland****

25 minutes later, Damon was quite comfortable. He had seen movies like this his whole life, ever since Nightmare on Elm Street, he's been interested in horror movies, but this is just cheesy.

However, Elena didn't seem to feel that way, she was hugging her legs and jumping every time something popped up. She refused to look away, it was almost as if she couldn't.

Something happened, he didn't know what though, he was too busy watching her reactions and she jumped in to his arms, whimpering,

"I don't like it! " she exclaimed, making him chuckle.

She raised her head to look at his face, "Damon, how can you not be affected by any of this? "

"I've watched a lot of horror movies in my time, this is just another one along the long line of them. " said Damon, shrugging it off.

Elena sighed, "This is scary. " said Elena, snuggling in to Damon even more.

He smiled and closed his eyes, chuckling, capturing Elena's attention.

"What's so funny? " she asked, curiously.

"You're scared of a horror movie and you're snuggling in to a vampire. " said Damon, smiling at her.

She giggled at it too, it was pretty ridiculous, "Maybe you're not such a bad vampire. "said Elena. "I guess I feel safer with you. "

He smiled, thankful that she felt that way, "I'm glad. "

She turned to the TV again, not moving away from his embrace, but moving a little closer every time she felt scared.

****Winter Wonderland****

Elena woke to the sound of the TV making noises. She lifted her head up and took in her surroundings. She found herself in Damon's bedroom, she was just snuggled up next to him. She must've fallen asleep during the movie.

"Damon. " she said, attempting to wake him up.

"Mm. " he mumbled as she shook his shoulder.

She found herself smiling for no apparent reason at his sleepy form.

"Take a picture, Elena. It lasts longer. " said Damon, smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes and sat up in bed, realising she was still in his jacket.

Damon sat up, "Hey, do you want me to make you breakfast? "

Elena's face lit up and she smiled, "Yes! Can we have pancakes? " she asked excitedly.

He smiled, "Sure. "

"Cool, I'm gonna go have a shower. " said Elena. "Uh… Can I use yours? "

He nodded, "Yeah sure. You can use one of my shirts afterwards. "

"Thank you. " she said, smiling at him and walking to his bathroom.

While Elena was in the shower, Damon went to Stefan's room to get some leggings for her when he saw something on Stefan's bed.

A letter with his name on it. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to it, opening it up and read it.

_Damon,_

_Take care of her while you two are there, take her mind off all the craziness, it's what I wanted to do but I made a mistake and I've decided to clear some old business. Make sure she's feeling OK. Take care of yourself, brother, I'll be back in about a week. _

_~Stefan_

He folded the note and stuck it in his pocket, grabbing some leggings from Stefan's cupboard and walking to his room to place them on his bed.

****Winter Wonderland****

Elena made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she was wearing one of Damon's black button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up, her leggings and his leather jacket.

She walked in to the kitchen, finding Damon there with a plate of pancakes on the bench, he was drinking from a blood bag and she didn't hesitate to grab a plate from the bottom cupboard and grab a couple of pancakes and maple syrup, taking them to the parlour.

"You're welcome, kitten. " said Damon, smirking.

"Thank you, Damon. And will you stop calling me that, when you say it, it's like we're together. " said Elena.

"Well would that be so bad? " Damon asked, innocently as she placed her plate on the huge table that was meant to fit a meeting of about 30.

She looked up to his eyes, "Damon- "

He cut her off, "Elena, relax, you don't need to answer that. " he said, sighing. "I just don't see why calling you kitten is such a big deal, it's like me calling you Lena. "

"That's different, Damon, that's a nick name that has something to do with my name, kitten is just an baby cat. " Elena replied, bluntly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Give me a reason besides baby cat, that you don't like, kitten. "

Elena sighed, "You really want to know? "

At Damon's nod, she continued, "OK, to me it just… It sounds too much like Katherine. "

His eyes grew wide, "What? "

"The two names just sound too similar and it just reminds me of what happened with Stefan and to both of you in 1864 and I just don't like it, I- " Damon cut her off.

"I won't call you that again. " said Damon, really not wanting to get in to the subject of 1864, it didn't bring back many happy memories.

Elena smiled, "Thank you, Damon. " she said.

He smiled and sat next to her, "It's Christmas Eve. "

Elena's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, you're right. " she replied, a smile appeared on her face.

"I remember when I was little, Jer and I used to wake up at like 2:00 and open up our presents. " she smiled glumly at the memory and Damon felt like he was feeling her emotions, he felt sad for her and brushed his finger over her face, putting a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey. " said Damon, lifting her chin up. "Happy thoughts. "

****Winter Wonderland****

At six o'clock, Elena found herself waking up on Damon's shoulder once again for the second time that day but this time, Damon wasn't just waking up, he was wide awake and the fire was lit. They were in the parlour.

"What… When did I fall asleep? " asked Elena.

"You don't remember falling asleep? That's' weird. " said Damon, frowning.

Elena shrugged and looked at the book he was reading, it was a photo album.

She sat up, looking at it, "When were these pictures taken? " she asked, they were torn and dirty and they looked very blurred but the person in the picture was very clear.

It was a woman in what looked to be her mid-30s, she wore a beautiful royal blue dress with her hair tied up in a tight bun. She was beautiful and her eyes were very blue. A lot like Damon's.

"Sometime in the 1800s, that's my mother. " he said and she stared in to his eyes.

"She's beautiful. "

"Was. " he added and Elena drew her mouth in to a straight line.

"That doesn't matter, Damon. It's the fact that you still think of her that matters. I can see where you get your blue eyes from. " she said, smiling.

Damon turned to her, he didn't matter what the consequences would be. He just had to tell her.

"Elena, I need to tell you something. " he said as she turned her attention towards her.

"I'm in love with you. "

_**So there's the next chapter, I decided to update this soon because I might not update in the next few days, so hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**_

_**~Gen**_


End file.
